


Felix Month 2020

by a_6yearold_inside



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Félix are cousins, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Felix has every hobby, Gabriel is a crap dad, Lila salt, Pollen is always perfect, Soulmates, Supportive Adrien, bee! Felix, class salt, felix is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_6yearold_inside/pseuds/a_6yearold_inside
Summary: Bunch of oneshots surrounding Felix Culpa, his girlfriend Marinette, his friends, and everything else.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Félix, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Felix Culpa & Pollen, Felix Culpa/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix, Minor or Background Relationship(s), felinette
Comments: 33
Kudos: 262





	1. Circus

Felix balanced on one hand, yards above the crowds in the stands. 

This was always his favorite part; seeing the barely contained awe on their faces as he defied death, gravity and common sense.

He was the best acrobat in the world; at least, that was what the ringmaster liked to say (and was he really wrong?)

He flipped nimbly and landed with both feet on the platform, his arms stretched to the sides. 

As he prepared his hands for the trapeze act, his eye caught on that same girl. The girl that had been at every show for weeks. The girl with blue hair.

She seemed to be about his age, and she wore the most beautiful clothes. The first day he noticed her, she was wearing a brilliant orange dress and when the roving spotlights hit her, she seemed to glow.

Felix pinched himself sharply. He would have time to daydream later, now he had to focus.

Allegra waved to him from across the net and nodded as the ringmaster introduced their next act.

Felix squeezed the rod and swung.

It was easy; so easy he allowed himself a few more moments to think about the girl in the stands as Allegra breezed past him on her own trapeze. 

Why had she kept coming? There were very little variations in the acts thus far; sometimes she didn’t even seem to be paying attention, just scribbling in a book of some sorts.

He jolted, only slightly, as Allegra flipped from her trapeze and latched to his legs; not enough to ruin the performance, but enough that Allegra would know he wasn’t paying attention,  _ again _ . She would demand to know what had been taking up so much of his mind, likely with Bridgette, Claude, and Mercury by her side.

_“Our Felix, with a crush on a girl?”_ Claude would swoon into Bridgette. _“Already?”_

Bridgette would sniff, dabbing at her eyes.  _ “They grow up so fast.” _

Allegra would tease him mercilessly, and Mercury would show much reaction but his smirk would say more than enough.

Before he knew it, the act had ended and Felix was bowing and being led by Allegra out of the light behind stage.

“Get ready to spill your seeecrets.” She sang, skipping into her dressing room to change.

Felix changed too, just in time to run out for the final performance.

It went off without a hitch, of course, but with Bridgette grinning at him from atop her elephant, Claude’s subtle wink, and Mercury’s eyes following him, it was a miracle that he didn’t pass out right then and there.

Especially, when, as he delivered his final flip from off of Gorilla the strongman’s shoulders, he caught the girl staring directly at him, like she was trying to memorize him.

The performance ended, they all bowed, and as the crowds funneled out, Allegra and Bridgette each grabbed one of Felix’s arms, ushering him backstage.

Mercury and Claude were already there, Mercury in a sitting position that no human should be able to accomplish, and Claude pulling off his oversized shoes.

“Spill.”

“There is a woman in the stands, who... caught my atten-“

“FELIX HAS A CRUSH!” Claude shouted, as Bridgette fell to the ground like a rock and Mercury smirked.

“Do you mean that blue-haired girl who keeps staring at you?”

The commotion halted and everyone turned to stare at Allegra.

“What?”

Bridgette and Claude reacted in unison, pouncing onto Allegra and shouting. 

“YOU’VE SEEN FELIX’S CRUSH?”

“How could I not? She’s been sitting in the same spot for weeks.”

Claude and Bridgette turned with identical smiles. 

“Weeks, you say?” Bridgette circled Felix with a feline grin.

“I wonder what could compel someone to sit through the same show, in what I can only imagine is the prime seat for viewing the acrobatics, for weeks?”

“Might it be that our blue haired mystery girl finds herself with an interest in acrobatics, or maybe,” her smile grew, “an  _ acrobat _ ?”

“Hmm, a fair hypothesis, M’lady.”

After circling him with their Cheshire grins, Claude and Bridgette were directly in front of Felix, leaning forwards with plans for a grand and delusional romance.

A red-headed lion tamer pokes her head through the door. “Guys, Chief’s calling a meeting.”

Saved by the bell. Felix lamented as they walked out of their secluded area to where the rest of their troop was standing.

“Everyone!” Chief, their ringleader, clapped his hands. “I’ve got a surprise!” 

“You got a new top hat!” 

He grinned. “Better.”

Allegra pressed a hand to her chest. “Chief! You of all people should know;  _ nothing _ is better than a new top hat.”

“Not even new costumes for everyone?”

“I stand corrected.”

A murmur ran through the group, each one focused entirely around what someone wanted for their new costume. Felix had a different thought.

“Who’s making them?”

“That’s the best part! An upcoming designer is willing to design and make each and every costume.” He turned to one of the tent flaps that led outside. “Come on out!”

A woman,  _ the _ woman with blue hair stepped into the semi circle, a bright smile on her face.

“Everyone, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the newest member of our circus.”

Claude, Bridgette and Allegra were having a hushed conversation that seemed to just be Allegra confirming that yes, that was the woman who was distracting Felix.

Felix braced himself, knowing what was coming.

“OH MY GOSH!”


	2. Thief

A thief had been plaguing the castle for months and Felix was sick of it.

He was sick of sitting idly by as the militia and guards told him the same thing; the spotted bandit had gotten away.

But mostly, he was sick of the little notes left for him, mocking his attempts to catch them.

_ Better luck next time, Prince Felix. Don’t worry, the gemstones will go to a good cause. _

_ Terribly sorry to have missed you, dear prince, not as sorry as I’m sure you are for having missed me. _

_ The Lost Emerald is my favorite book, how did you know? Thanks for lending it to me. _

_ Felix, I’m so sorry for your loss. If it means anything, I’m sure you’ll make a great king. _

...so maybe Felix had been corresponding with the spotted bandit for a few  ~~ weeks ~~ months.  _ Maybe _ his interest in personally catching the thief had more to do with an... emotional interest than a dedication to justice. 

But that was irrelevant now. He had more important things to do for his kingdom, things expected of a king.

Like the  _ all important _ matter of personally planning a ball.

Not to mention the  _ enthralling _ duty of attending said ball.

* * *

“Your majesty, I can’t tell you how honored I am to meet you...”

Another duke bowed at him, likely hoping to become a member of the royal court with enough flattery.

Felix’s eyes roamed the crowds as the man blathered on about his opinions on the state of the kingdom.

“...and of course, we must be harsher on out enemies. Your mother was a wonderful queen, but forgive me for saying she was a little lenient.”

His eyes danced across the people, finally landing on someone he didn’t recognize.

A woman, dark hair in a bun, stood towards the edge of the crowd, hidden partially in the shadows.

Normally, he wouldn’t have given her a second thought, but her dress was familiar to him. On it was the flower pattern that stood in place of a signature on every letter the spotted bandit left him.

Sure enough, the red shawl the woman had adorning her shoulders had a slight discoloration in certain areas, areas that looked like spots.

“So, what do you think?”

Felix coughed. “I’m terribly sorry, sir, but I’m afraid I have some business to attend to.”

“Of course, of course.”

Felix made a beeline to the bandit, praying that it was indeed her.

“Excuse me,”

She looked up and smiled. “Oh, hello, your majesty.”

“I’m sorry to say I cannot recognize you, but I noticed that you have a very lovely dress. Do you mind if I ask who made it?”

She glanced from side to side. “I don’t mind telling you, but I do mind telling most people in this room. Do you have anywhere we can go away from prying eyes?”

“Of course, the balcony is right this way.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

The stars twinkled effortlessly, as Felix closed the door and joined the bandit by the railing.

“Is that what you used the gemstones for?”

“Huh?”

“The gemstones?”

“Oh,” she laughed, “those. No, I used them to help out a fishing village over by...” she caught herself, “I mean... what gemstones?”

“You can cut the act. I know who you are, Spot.”

She huffed. “I told you, I hate that nickname?”

“Do you have anything better for me to call you?”

“Marinette.”

“Well then, Marinette, will you do me the honor of becoming a member of my counsel?”

“W-what?”

She pushed off the railing and looked around nervously, like it was all a trick intended on capturing her.

“In your letters you tell me about problems people have within the kingdom; poverty and crime that escapes the eyes of the officials.

“I don’t want to be a blind king who is led off a cliff by the people I need to trust. I need advisors who want to better the kingdom and the people in it.”

“And a thief can do that?”

“Yes.”

Marinette squinted at him. “I’m not gonna be arrested for my... moonlighting, will I?”

He held a hand in the air. “I swear that your record will be wiped clean.”

“Then you have a deal.” She held out a hand.

He shook it. “Welcome to the court of the Miraculous.”

The rumor of the thief who had joined the royal court spiraled, but the kingdom had grown so prosperous no one could complain. And if later, the alleged thief marries into the royal family? Then that was no one’s business but the court’s.


	3. Royalty

Felix walked the halls with his usual grace and wrinkled his nose at the number of peasants who took no notice of him.

_ Aren’t they aware that a prince walks among them? _

As he entered the “classroom” (which was indeed the meeting place of the royal court), he was surprised at the lack of fanfare; not a single trumpet sounded.

“Hey Felix!” Sir Nino, a highly ranked bard, beckoned to him and he approached him.

“What business, Sir Nino?”

“Um, dude, are you okay?”

“Of course! I am the picture of health, as every prince should be.”

“Prince?” Miss Alya, a scribe, who had no place in the court, remarked. “I know we call you the ice king, but this is a little extreme.”

“Miss Alya, while I am flattered that you would think of me like a king, you hold no place in the royal court. Please leave before I call the guards.”

“You’re kidding. And what guards are those?”

“Guards!” Felix raised his voice and Ivan, the burliest of his personal guard, stepped towards the bespectacled woman, picking her up and taking her to where the rest of the scribes resided.

“Felix, maybe you’re going a little overboard?” Adrien, his personal squire.

“Adrien, I have told you before. It’s ‘Prince Felix’ and the scribe was in the wrong place. My guard was simply escorting her to the correct place.”

Before the naive manservant could utter another word of protest, a buttery, poisonous voice that the blond prince recognized all too well sang from the doorway.

“Adrien! I’m so sorry we could meet up for our  _ date _ yesterday, do you think we can try again this weekend?”

The heinous witch, Rossi, stalked from her place at the door towards his faithful squire, draping herself over his body.

Felix was, of course, thankful she had realized the futility of chasing after him, but she had no right to lay a hand on a  _ royal squire _ !

“Away with you, wench!” He unsheathed his sword and levied it at the beast’s throat. “I am in no mood for your slippery lies. Leave!”

The court gasped at the sight of the royal sword, each member stepping back slightly.

“Felix...” Sir Nino piped up, “where did that sword come from?”

Felix chuckled. “What is a prince without his sword?”

“Fair enough.”

“Now, as for you, witch.” He prodded the blade ever so slightly closer to her. “I suggest you unhand my squire and leave this place before I  _ run you through _ .”

She grinned. “You wouldn’t.”

Before Felix could deliver an assurance that he most certainly would, Ivan returned from delivering Miss Alya to her place.

“Prince Felix!” Ivan quickly breezed to his side and then removed the witches body from Adriens person. “Are you well?”

“Yes, thank you Ivan. Now, if you could dispose of this disgusting creature?”

He sneered. “With pleasure, your highness.”

He grabbed her arm and led her out the door, and Felix took pleasure in seeing her wince in fear.

Moments after the two left, another figure appeared in the doorway.

“Um, why did I see Ivan throwing Lila outside? I mean, not that I’m complaining.”

Felix felt his eyes bulge. The most beautiful woman in court stood before him, with hair like midnight and eyes as blue as the afternoon sky. 

“Lady Marinette!” He breathed, kneeling to kiss her hand. “It is a pleasure.”

“Yeah, you too. What’s going on?” She locked eyes with Nino behind him. “And why am I suddenly ‘Lady’ Marinette?”

He shrugged. “Ask  _ Prince _ Felix.”

“Felix?”

“Simple.” He gave her a gentle smile. “The betrothed of a prince is always promoted to the highest of titles.”

“Wai- you mean- Betrothed?” She spluttered.

“Of course. There is no other woman I would rather have rule by my side.”

“Mar- I mean  _ Lady _ Marinette?” Nino spike again, holding up a tiny mobile device. 

“Yeah?”

“There’s some renaissance guy who got akumatized. That may explain the prince’s...  _ condition _ .”

“Okay...” she was still for a moment. “I just remembered that I forgot my bag at home. I’ll be right back.” She tugged out of Felix’s grip dashed to the door.

“I eagerly await your return.” Felix called to her.

“Likewise.”

He watched his future bride leave and sat at his seat, eyes never leaving the door. 

He was still waiting when the crimson beetles danced across Paris and returned him to his right state of mind.

The adoration for Marinette, however, seemed to follow.


	4. Disney Parks

No. Out of all the things he could be doing, this was the worst. 

“Felix, aren’t you excited?” Bridgette and Claude were vibrating and jumping in line as Allegra spared a glance at him to ask.

“No. I am not. I wanted to stay in the hotel; I would have enjoyed that, but you said, and I quote, ‘don’t be a loser and go outside.’”

She grinned. “Yeah... good times.”

“What are we even in line for? You all refused to tell me.”

“You’re about to find out!” Bridgette sang as she hopped into the little boat.

“Good luck.” Mercury muttered as he slipped on his headphones.

As the boat began its trek forwards, a song began to play.

“It’s a small world after all...”

—

“Never again.”

“Come on...  _ please _ ?” Claude tugged on his arm as Mercury relaxed on a chair.

“No. Last time I let you convince me to go anywhere in that forsaken place, you forced me onto that  _ ride _ .” He shuddered. “Never again.”

“Last time, we didn’t have this.” Claude smirked and held up his phone, with a picture from Bridgette. 

It was a selfie, with half of Bridgette’s face in the foreground, and in the background, Allegra was having her hair braided by none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng with a pair of mouse ears on.

“You see, now that we have Mari, we can finally sit two to a seat with no one sitting alone. Me and my Bridgy, the two music buds, and you and dear, sweet Marinette.”

“This is blackmail.” He hissed.

“Technically bribery.” Mercury remarked from the window.

“Just wait.”

“And it would certainly be a shame if I was the one sitting next to dear Mari, and as you well know, there isn’t much to do but talk on ‘it’s a small world...’”

“There it is.”

“So do we have a deal?”

“Depends, will I be allowed to go onto the Epcot ride?”

He wrinkled his nose. “The nerd ride? I guess...”

“Then we indeed have a deal.”

—

“I hate this ride.” Marinette whispered beside Felix as the boat began to move.

“Really? I always thought you’d enjoy it, like those two.” He nodded at Claude and Bridgette, who were already swaying and singing along.

“I mean I think the little outfits are adorable, but the song, and their creepy doll faces? Not my thing; reminds me too much of Zombizou.”

“Huh, I never thought...”

“Yeah, I’m... not great? At the whole, forgive and forget akumas thing?” She winced. “Ah, that didn’t sound great. I mean I forgive and recognize that they weren’t in control of what they were doing, but I don’t... forget and move on. I  _ can’t _ forget.”

“I agree. It’s horrifying, the monsters that Hawkmoth turns people into. It’s inhuman.”

She shrugged. “Hey, I read this thing that said that there’s one doll who’s frowning. Wanna see if we can find it?”

Felix noticed the attempt to change the subject, but allowed it and nodded.

“We’re in.” Allegra and Mercury spoke from the seats behind them.

Three rides later, they still hadn’t found the frowning doll and Bridgette and Claude were almost suspicious of Felix’s change of heart.

“Alright. We have to stop.” Marinette declared.

“It doesn’t exist! I’m telling you!” Allegra whisper-shouted.

“Maybe it’s in the other Disney Park?” Felix suggested.

The two girls froze and stared at him.

“What?” Marinette asked blankly.

“Oh, right,” Mercury nodded, “there’s another park.”

The girls took a step forwards. “You didn’t think to tell us this  _ before _ we got on that demons ride for the second time?”

Mercury shrugged. “Don’t shoot the messenger.”

“Felix?”

“I... thought you were aware...” he stumbled back, fully aware of the havoc the two could get up to when they were peeved.

“Well, we  _ weren’t _ , Felix. And now we’re ticked.”

“You have two choices.” Marinette said, voice dangerously sweet. “One; deal with us and what we now are going to do with you.”

“Or two, you go back on that ride and stay on it until it’s time to leave.” Allegra finished. 

“It’s your choice, really.” Marinette shrugged. “We won’t force you to anything.”

Felix looked at the two girls, then at the ride he so desperately loathed.

Felix memorized every word to the ‘its a small world’ song that day.


	5. Summer Job

“All you need to do is bring the flour into the building and get someone to sign for it.”

“Sounds simple.” Felix nodded as he accepted the cap with a logo.

He snorted. “Just wait until you deal with Dupain.”

“As in Dupain-Cheng?”

“No, far from it.” He checked his watch. “We’re actually due for a delivery pretty soon. Get in the van and brace yourself. Maybe say a prayer.”

Felix decided he best do both when they stopped at the seemingly oldest house in all of Paris.

* * *

This had not gone at all how he thought it would.

Originally, the plan was deliver flour, maybe get introduced, then leave. When the old man began praising him for getting a job, like its “supposed to be done,” Felix could help but agree with the statement that today’s youth was a little lazy.

He expected that to be the last of it, and for him to have a functioning work relationship with the man from now on.

...

What he was not expecting was to be set up on a date with the man’s granddaughter. Who just so happened to be Felix’s crush and closest friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Now, usually, the first dates are chaperoned by a member of the family, often the father or mother. But I trust this young man not to do anything untoward. Isn’t that right boy?”

“Yes sir, I will behave with the best of manners.” 

“Good man. Do you have your wallet with you?”

“Yes sir.”

“You’ll be paying for the date. That’s how it’s supposed to be done, you hear?”

“Yes sir. I understand.”

He shuffled them out the door and waved.

“Go get some ice cream or go to a roller rink! And have her back by ten!”

The door slammed shut and Felix was left standing next to Marinette, who was stifling quiet giggles.

“You know, when my grandpa called me over here, I thought it was for baking, or something needed fixing. I never thought...”

“At least you’re had some idea of what he was capable of. I’m just here to deliver flour!”

That was the final straw, it seemed. Marinette held her sides and howled with laughter. 

“You— you were just delivering flour? And he decided, ‘yes, this perfect stranger will be an excellent boyfriend for my granddaughter.’”

“That’s what it seems.”

“I can’t....” she laughed for a few more moments before straightening and smiling at Felix.

“Let’s go get that ice cream, and we’ll see about getting you a better job.”

“Why, exactly?”

“Because I don’t want to be called over to my grandpa’s house every time he needs flour delivered.”

“Fair enough.”

“So, where do you see yourself working?” She linked arms with him as they strolled. “Because I have connections with the zoo, the hotel restaurant, if you’re into music I may be able to get you a job with Jagged Stone.”

“Whatever comes easiest for you to arrange, I suppose.” They stopped at an ice cream shop and joined the line. “I have no real preference.”

“Sure you do, you just don’t want to intrude.”

They ordered their ice cream; vanilla for Felix, and strawberry and chocolate for Marinette.

“What?” She shrugged. “You’re paying.”

They began to walk to the park in silence. Marinette stopping every few minutes to take pictures of something inspiring.

“Numbers.” Felix said, after they had made themselves comfortable on a bench.

“Huh?”

“My preference for a summer job would be something in numbers.”

“That’s perfect!” Marinette leapt up and grabbed Felix’s hands. “Papa needs someone to fill out order forms and do all of the organizing stuff since my mom went out to visit some family. I’m sure he’ll let you fill that role.”

“Are you certain? I don’t want to intrude...”

“This will be great! Come on!” And Felix was tugged in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

* * *

It was the perfect summer job. He got to organize, run numbers, and whenever a pastry came out with a less than perfect appearance, Mr. Dupain-Cheng gave it to him.

Of course, there was the added upside of not having to worry about an old man setting him up with his granddaughter.

But a kind baker encouraging Felix to be open with his crush on Marinette?

That he could handle.


	6. Bus Rides

Felix enjoyed bus rides.

It was an excellent opportunity to people watch, listen to a podcast, or read. He, oddly enough, enjoyed the company of people but without having to interact with them.

Yes, bus rides were one of Felix’s favorite experiences. 

This one, however, was  _ torture _ .

* * *

Granted, there was no real reason to feel this awkwardness, it being all his fault, but here he was. 

He was sitting next to Marinette, who was smiling and laughing like there was no problem at all.

And all things considered, there probably wasn’t.

The confession wasn’t one of the greatest. Felix had approached Marinette after class, keeping her until everyone else was gone. He rushed his words out before they were gone, and ended up slurring it all together in an inelegant strand of sounds.

Luckily (or maybe unluckily), Marinette was a practiced master in understanding garbled panic-speak. 

**_ MarinetteIreallyadmireyouandbelievetohaveacrushonyouwouldyoudomethegreathonorofgoingonadatewithme? _ **

Felix cringed slightly just thinking about it.

“Felix?” Marinette looked up at him. “You okay?” 

He blinked a few times and focused on Marinette. “Yes. Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

She smiled and went back to her sketchbook.

She said yes, clearly enough. He still couldn’t believe it.

She said yes and made plans to make plans and Felix was stuck. He was deeply and completely stuck in his adoration for this girl in front of him.

They made plans to take a picnic at a park just outside of Paris, one of Felix’s favorite spots. 

And now they were on a bus. A bus that was moving extremely slowly, stuck in traffic.

And Marinette was sitting next to him.

Felix made a silent vow that if he survived the bus ride, he would never ride a bus again.


	7. Hiking

Felix shut off his phone, tied on his boots, and disappeared into the woods.

Once a month, every month, he would go hiking on some of his favorite trails. He would disconnect entirely and sketch the local flora.

It was the best day of the month.

* * *

“Hey, guys?” Marinette ran up to Nino and Alya. 

“Hey, Mari. What’s up?”

“Have either of you seen Felix? I’ve been looking all over.”

Nino shook his head and Alya shrugged. “Haven’t seen her, girl. Maybe check with Allegra and them?”

“Okay, thanks for your help!”

* * *

Felix crouched by a familiar bush and pulled out his notebook.

He wasn’t  _ great _ at sketching the local wildlife, but through intense amounts of practice, he was able to accurately capture the foliage of this forest.

He compared the current sketch with the the first one he had ever done for this particular bush, then to the previous one.

_ A marked improvement _ , he noted gleefully.

A rustle came from behind him and he whipped around. 

There, right in front of him, was a deer. He didn’t believe it had noticed him yet, but he stayed still, regardless.

It was beautiful, a mighty stag with enormous antlers. It looked around for a bit, but then turned and disappeared into the depths of the forest, like it had never arrived. 

This was quite possibly the best hiking trip Felix had ever had.

* * *

“Allegra!”

“Oh,” she flipped around so she was looking at Marinette, “hey Mari. What’s up?”

“Have you seen Felix? I checked with practically everyone and called him eleven times and no one can tell me where he is.”

“Hmmm.” She stuck a hand to her chin. “I dunno, but if I had to guess, he’s probably hiking.”

“Hiking?”

“Yeah, he goes once a month and basically goes off the grid.”

“Oh, I never noticed.”

“Well, you have a lot of stuff going on, hun.  _ Especially _ on weekends. Claude still hasn’t noticed and he’s known Felix for years.”

She laughed. “So, when does he get back?”

“Usually at the end of the day. You’ll have to get to him tomorrow.”

“Huh. Okay.”

* * *

Felix painstakingly set up the tripod, having done this seven times already today. 

It was a pet project he had been working on for years; a tiny sapling he happened upon that he decided to document the growth of.

Finally, when he decided that the angle and height of the camera was acceptable he snapped the picture and put it in his journal with the others.

Perfect. 

* * *

“Felix, where are you? I thought we were going to meet up and do the project today. Call me when you get this, bye!”

“That last message was Marinette by the way.”

“Hey, I just realized that we were supposed to meet up tomorrow, so sorry if I interrupted anything important, see ya! AlsothisisstillMarinette!”

“Hey, Marinette here! I just found your bag in my room, so... do you need that back now? I have nothing better to do than track you down, so consider yourself warned! This is Marinette, or did I say that already?”

“Hey Felix, it’s Marinette again. I just found out about your hiking days so, I’m sorry if I disturbed the peace! I’ll meet up with you tomorrow, bye!”


	8. Food Fight

This was not what was supposed to happen.

Felix just wanted to read his book, not start and all-out war in the cafeteria. It was the sequel to one of his favorites and he had been looking forward to it for weeks.

He was just planning on grabbing some lunch and finding a quiet place to hide out until he needed to go back to class.

How could things have gone so terribly wrong?

—

“Hey, Felix, your shoe’s untied.” Marinette noted, pointing at his feet. 

“Oh. Can you hold my tray for a moment?”

“No problem.”

That was where it began. Felix knelt to tie his shoe again, so preoccupied with thoughts about his new book that he completely missed the whistling of mashed potatoes flying past where he would have been.

What he did not miss, was the startled gasp of Marinette when she was hit by the airborne potatoes.

He also did not miss Alix slapping the back of Kim’s head. 

“Felix?” Her voice held a deadly chill to it, a chill that Felix had learned to fear.

“Yes, love?”

“Exactly how attracted are you to the idea of eating lunch today?”

“Not especially, I suppose, but I was really hoping to....”

“Baked goods for a week and I’ll throw in a date night at the museum again.”

“Deal.”

With that settled, Marinette pulled the mashed potatoes from his tray and whipped them towards Kim.

The wet ‘splat’ that could be heard all over the cafeteria. 

The same could be said for Ivan’s voluminous bellow of “Food fight!” As he launched a carrot stick at Felix.

Marinette spun her tray with ease and slapped the carrot out of the air before it could reach Felix.

“Adrien! Get me Kagami, Nino, Alya and anyone else who will fight for our cause!”

He saluted and bounded away, all with a goofy smile on his face.

“Felix, grab a tray.” She smirked. “This is war now.”

Felix ran to the stack of trays, hitting the ground and sliding before he could meet his unsightly doom with a jelly filled donut.

He swiped a tray and two bags of nachos as he ran back to Marinette’s side.

“I got the tray.” He gasped. “And... some throwing stars?” He held up the nachos questioningly. 

“Well done.” She led him to the corner of the cafeteria, opposite of where Kim and Alix had made their ‘base,’ and upended a table for shelter. 

“And now?”

“Now, we wait.”

Adrien came dashing in with Kagami; he nearly tripped when he came to a halt, but Kagami grabbed the back of his shirt just as he was about to hit the ground.

“Adrien. Where are my reinforcements?” Marinette snarled.

“Alya and Nino are on a date and no one else wants to be on the wrong side of a war against Kim and Alix.”

“So instead they choose to be on the wrong side of a war with  _ me _ .” She was still for a moment, hands folded in a villain-like fashion. “Felix?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Get our your notebook. We need a plan. Adrien, you’re gathering supplies. Kagami, your with me. We’re the front line. Text when you finish with those plans.” And they were all gone, leaving Felix alone behind a table, instructed to make a plan for a war he would rather not fight.

He peeked over the table and saw Kagami and Marinette fighting side by side, with lunch tray shields and baguette swords. 

Marinette was radiant in battle, swinging like a wraith, blocking any attack that got too close to the table. 

Felix was completely and utterly in love; the decision was made.

His book would have to wait.

* * *

After going over the plans and code words nearly a dozen times, they were ready.

“Adrien, you know what to do?”

“Of course, my lady.” He bowed deep.

Felix glared playfully at Adrien as he snaked an arm around Marinette’s waist. “I think you mean  _ my _ lady.”

“Yeah, you’ve got your own lady to worry about, kitty.”

Kagami was deadpan as Adrien kissed her cheek. “Scorned by my own boyfriend. Betrayed by my best friend. Felix is the only one who respects me now.”

“Good thing, be cause you two will be manning the slingshot.” 

“Where did you get a slingshot, exactly?”

“I made it out of rubber bands and a handkerchief while we were planning.”

“Fair, but a slingshot wasn’t in any of the plans.”

“I  may have edited one of the plans.” She had the gall to look sheepish. “But it will work, I swear.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Start firing in about seven minutes. Adrien and I will get them where we want them.”

* * *

I took a bit of struggling to get the slingshot up, but soon, Kagami and Felix were poised to fire; Kagami holding the slingshot back and Felix placing the ammo in. All they had to do know was wait for the signal.

“So Marinette, you came to surrender?” Alix was smug, and judging by the sound of her skates, she was circling Marinette, checking for weapons.

“No.”

“Well then you’ve made yourself a sitting duck.” Kim remarked, likely from his makeshift throne of tables and trays.

“Or a diversion. Now!” 

Screams could be heard as Adrien jumped out of his hiding place, throwing mashed potatoes and tossing a baguette for Marinette to arm herself with.

Kagami let the apple fly and Felix didn’t stop to check if it had hit its mark before reloading the slingshot again.

This went on and on until a white flag began to wave from behind the toppled throne.

Felix and Kagami cheered as Marinette marched to Kim, snatching his chip bag crown and holding it aloft.

“Let this be a sign to you! A sign that we have won this war and that we will never again be torn apart by a food fight again. With us as your rulers, the cafeteria will face a new time of peace and prosperity!”

They all shouted out cries of affirmation, and with that, everyone began to push tables back to where they belonged and sweep up the food.

Marinette sidled up to him and smiled. 

“Better than your book?”

“I wouldn’t know because I didn’t have a chance to  _ read _ it.” He elbowed her playfully. 

“Weeeeeell, I suppose since you helped so much during the war I could excuse you from clean up duty...”

He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “Thank you, Netta.” 

He breezed through the halls, looking for a quiet spot. He finally had some time to read, a whole -he glanced at the clock- seven minutes.

It was better than he expected.


	9. Arts and Crafts

Marinette hummed softly as she added another stitch to the shirt, leaning into Felix.

Felix was listening to a podcast as he and Marinette cuddled. 

It was their usual situation; their casual date for when neither wanted to actually plan one.

Felix huffed a quiet laugh and she looked up with an amused smile. 

“What are you smiling at?”

“It’s just really cute how you laugh at your podcasts.”

“Oh hush.” He booped her nose. “Focus on that blouse.”

“I am an artist! I work when I please. Not that you would know anything about that.”

“Excuse me?” He knew she was teasing, but was interested in what she had to say.

“Listen, you’re really smart Felix, but you don’t do much in the arts. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, of course.”

“Marinette, what are you talking about? I thought I showed you.”

“Showed me what?”

“You know that necklace you’re wearing?”

She glanced down at it. It was a simple pink flower charm, with surrounding black charms all on a silver chain. 

“The one you got me for my birthday?”

“The one I  _ made _ you for your birthday.”

“What?” She jumped onto him. “You make jewelry?”

“Didn’t you know?”

“How could I have known?” She threw her hands up.

He rifled through his bag pulling out a grey notebook, opening it to show pages and pages of plans for bracelets, rings, chokers, and necklaces.

“I thought you knew! I’m constantly writing in this while we’re hanging out. How did you not notice?”

“I don’t know!” She fell backwards onto the chaise. “I’m not the most observant person; you know that.”

“Yes, I do.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Would it make you feel better if I showed you some more of my pieces later?”

“Yes.”

* * *

His grandmothers workshop was quiet; just the was he liked it. 

Well, quiet except for Marinette, who was rushing all over the room, fawning over ever piece she saw.

“Which ones are yours?”

He walked her over to a case near the back of the room. 

“Oh, look at this one!” She pointed at an ametrine brooch. “It reminds me of my sunset dress.”

She gasped and ran her fingers over the metal links of one of his simpler bracelets. “Just like the Imprisoner.” 

Felix stood by and watched as she looked at every single one of the pieces he had made; she had a remark for every single one of them.

“Felix... what is this?” She pointed at a bejeweled box, stuffed with papers.

“It’s a family heirloom.”

“What’s with the paper?”

“It’s, um, designs.”

“For whaaaat?” She sang.

He coughed and rubbed his neck. “For engagement bands.” 

Her eyes widened. “EXCUSE ME?”

“It’s Culpa tradition for your first design to be an engagement band, for inspiration when you actually do get married.”

“Why are there so many?”

“I tend to draw engagement bands whenever I am stressed or bored.”

“Can I see some?”

“Of course.” He pulled out his notebook.

He showed her a sapphire ring surrounded by clusters of amber. 

A simple diamond ring with a black band.

Another one with an amethyst and two diamonds. 

“Felix....” Marinette whispered. “They’re so beautiful. I need to get you in the art room right away.”

“Okay, Netta.”

She tugged on his arm. 

“You mean right this moment?”

“Yep.”

“Very well.” He allowed himself to be pulled out of the workshop, casting a glance at the box of designs, specifically the one open design Marinette didn’t notice.

It had a pink tourmaline right in the center, with dark stones surrounding it.

It was a perfect match to the necklace he had given her.


	10. Cabin Fever

Felix was locked inside.

He understood the need for quarantine, and accepted it. But he didn’t like it.

He thought it was a blessing; time to himself without forced interaction with others. Then he got bored.

He finished online classes with ease; the website his school chose to use was not suited for his brand of intelligence. 

He learned new recipes to cook and wowed his mother with flavor. 

He found time to design new pieces of jewelry, but without access to the workshop, they were useless.

Even Hawkmoth has abided by social distancing; he didn’t send out even a single akuma.

So Felix sprawled upside down on a chair as he scrolled absentmindedly on social media.

“Felix, are you quite alright?” Pollen flitted around his head in a worrisome fashion.

“Absolutely. Why would you think otherwise, Pollen?”

“You haven’t moved in three hours, sir. And far be it from me to question my lieges, but you don’t normally do that.”

He sighed. “I’m out of things  to do, I’m afraid.”

“How so?”

“I have exercised all of my favorite activities to death.”

“Why not try a new one?”

“Like what?”

“Gardening.” Pollen flew very close to his face. “Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve had a bolder that gardened.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know much about gardening.”

“I can teach you, and you are very good at looking things up on that shiny box, no?”

He chuckled. “Yes, I am rather adept at researching on the laptop.”

“Please, sir? It would mean so much.” 

“Alright.” He put his phone away, and righted himself. Pulling out his laptop, he asked, “What kind of plants should I be researching?”

“Try succulents, as a start.”

“Okay.”

Felix spent the rest of that day, the rest of quarantine gardening, until every room had a plant growing in it and his balcony looked like a jungle.

Pollen seemed to enjoy it, flitting around the plants in a game of solitary hide and seek.

“Thank you so much, Sir Felix!” She nuzzled his face and returned to drooling over the plants.

“Anytime, Pollen.”

It seemed that it was much easier not to have cabin fever if he hid the walls of the ‘cabin’ with leaves.


	11. Campfire

The fire crackled and spat as Marinette came to sit next to him.

They were alone, oddly enough. Or maybe not; most of the camp is segregated into boy and girl sections. The only really time they got to see members of the other gender was at lunch, which was spent on opposite sides of the room. 

So maybe it wasn’t surprising that no one was here.

Alya and Nino, had immediately gravitated to each other and disappeared into the dark, likely to ‘play Super Penguino,’ or whatever their cover story was.

Ivan and Mylene met up quickly as well, and they too left for Ivan to show Mylene the wood work he had dedicated so much of his summer to.

Ondine and Kim, upon seeing each other, bolted to the lake for a long awaited race. 

The rest of the class met up and also disappeared into the forest, likely to prank the counselors or someone else.

The only people besides Marinette and Felix were Adrien and Kagami, who were on the other side of the fire, cuddling and murmuring how much they missed each other.

Not that he was judging, of course. He knew how lacking in affection both of their households were and it wasn’t like he and Marinette weren’t doing the same.

“...and I swear, Lila almost killed her. I usually appreciate someone telling Lila off but she was so stuck up.”

“That sounds... entertaining.”

“Oh, it was. Not that I have anything against kids from other schools, but they don’t really get what we experience. I mean, our school has the highest akuma rate out of any school; we’re kind of outliers.”

“You’re telling me. I know when I came here it seemed that everyone was either a complete jerk, a pure angel, or practically mute.”

She laughed. “Yeah, that sums us up pretty well.”

After a few more moments of silence, she asked, “Which was I? When you first met me?”

He grins and pulls her a little closer. “I’m not sure,  _ angel _ . It’s not like I’ve given you any nicknames to help you assume,  _ angel _ .”

“Okay, I get it.” She presses a kiss to his jaw. “Now, there is a table full of marshmallows that is calling my name.”

He wordlessly takes her hand and leads her to the table where Kagami and Adrien are assembling s’mores. 

“You guys made some already? I didn’t even see you roast them.” Marinette remarked.

“Roast them?” Adrien asked as Kagami cocked her head.

“It was my understanding that the components of a s’more were marshmallow, graham cracker, and chocolate.”

“You mean to tell me that you have never cooked a marshmallow over a fire?” Felix was incredulous. 

“Nooooo...” they spoke in unison, with the clear, innocent confusion that only comes from having rich, demanding parents.

Felix and Marinette shared a look.

“Then it seems we will be using this campfire to its full purpose.” Felix decided. 

“And we’ll need a whole lot more marshmallows.” Marinette finished.

Felix wasn’t sure how the two were managing to look simultaneously frightened and excited.


	12. Stars

Whenever Felix saw Marinette, he saw the birth of a universe. She was creation itself, sparkling, glowing, twinkling through the atmosphere between them. 

Whenever Marinette touched him, the barest brush of her hand on his, he saw stars. It was a bit of work to remain conscious, the first time she gave him a hug, but he had mastered it by now. 

When she kissed him, it was the birth of a nebula. Powerful, beautiful, perfect in a so overwhelming way.

* * *

He was toiling over the ring. Days, weeks, dozens of scrapped designs. 

_ It can’t clash with any outfit she might wear .  _ He reminded himself, time and time again.

_ It is a disgrace upon the Culpa name to go with a simple diamond ring, no matter how tempting it may be. _

After failing to go asleep, he sat at his window and thought on the ring. 

He had her parents blessing, he had it all planned. 

Except for that  _ ring _ .

He realized with a start that the stars were brighter than he’d ever seen them. He stared deep into the dark void of night, as if trying to divine enough wisdom from them to come up with the perfect ring. 

It came to him in pieces. A dark blue sapphire in the center, maybe two darker gems at the sides, and surround it with diamonds. A darker band, with flecks of something it it to make it sparkle.

She had given him the universe simply by existing. It was only fitting that he give her a galaxy of stars.

* * *

The proposal was simple. They went out for dinner, and right next to their favorite garden, underneath the dozens of stars, he knelt and displayed the ring.

She was expecting him to propose eventually, they had had many discussions about it already. 

Marinette gasped and nodded, wordless. 

Felix stood and slipped the ring on her finger, pressing kiss after kiss upon her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, everywhere until she impatiently grabbed his face and dragged his lips to hers.

After that, the stars seemed to glow a little brighter.

* * *

As she walked up the aisle to him, veil glittering with sequins, Felix could hardly contain himself.

Every step was painfully slow, and it was all Felix could do to keep himself from rushing to her and carrying her to the alter.

She stopped in front of him, and with her veil out of her face, Felix grinned back at her wide smile. 

“Marinette, you are my universe. You are my sky full of stars, the sun that warms me. You are a force of nature and from the day I met you a part of me knew I would be standing here with you today.”

“Felix, if I am a galaxy like you say, then I’m lost in it. You are my rocket ship, scooping me up and navigating my emotions and fears. I might not have always known we would be here but I am so, so happy we are.”

Then they kissed, their fist kiss as husband and wife, and the ceiling erupted into stars. 

Thousands of white balls of light glittered across what was once the ceiling but now looked like a planetarium.

Felix caught the barest flicker of orange out of the corner of his eye and glanced at Marinette.

She kissed his cheek with a sly grin. “Trixx owed me a favor.”

He took her arm and began to lead her back down the aisle. “It doesn’t quite compare to you, my star.”


	13. Horror Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi, but this chapter doesn’t have much Felinette, and it also has Gabriel being a terrible father, and I’m pretty sure he does hit Adrien in this so... if you don’t want to read that, skip from “What?” Gabriel roared at Adrien.” To the next page break. Also, it’s referenced a little at the last paragraph.

Living with Gabriel Agreste was a nightmare.

Every second of every day was accounted for, and if Felix or Adrien were even a minute late to any activity, they were grounded without question or a chance to explain.

Worst of all were the mandatory ‘family’ dinners.

Gabriel rarely showed up, of course. His business always came before everything else. Including his son.

Felix could care less about whether or not Gabriel care about him, but Adrien has futilely chased his affections for years without any sign of improvement or success. It tore him apart and it hurt Felix as his cousin to see it.

Since Gabriel had the emotional range of a rock, Adrien got hurt a lot. As such, they had plenty of horror stories.

Felix liked to call them ‘the hundreds oftimes Gabriel refused to connect with Adrien and the one time it was too late.’

Some of those times were so heartbreaking for Adrien, Felix couldn’t help but recall. 

* * *

When his Aunt Emilie died, a hush fell over the house. It was as if every color had greyed and every sound was muffled. 

For Felix it wasn’t so bad. Aunt Emilie was an important person to him, but even at nine years old he was familiar with death and loss. It was almost numbed. 

Adrien, on the other hand, was inconsolable. He communicated solely through nods and head shakes. He ate breakfast and dinner, but at lunch he couldn’t bear it; Emilie always made him lunch. 

Then, one night, Felix woke up to wails intermixed with whimpers. Adrien was sitting up in bed, crying. 

He had never done that before. 

Felix leapt from bed, grabbed Adrien and ran to Gabriel’s room, pounding on the door. Whenever Adrien was sad or had a nightmare, he ran to Emilie and Gabriel’s bedroom to sleep. Surely it would work again.

The door didn’t open, nor was there so much as a sign that Gabriel had heard his knocking. 

He slammed his fist against the door harder, more insistently. 

Like magic, Nathalie appeared beside them and ushered both boys back to their room. 

Adrien instinctually crawled into his bed and continued to cry.

Felix acted on a different instinct. He crawled into bed with Adrien and hugged him the way he had seen Emilie do before, rubbing small circles into his back. 

He fell asleep long after Adrien stopped crying.

* * *

Felix was eleven and immersed in his language studies. He practiced with Nathalie nearly every day in order to distract himself from the fact that he hadn’t been allowed to leave the house for anything except fencing and photo shoots.

It hadn’t dawned on Adrien yet. He had slowly gotten over the grief of losing his mother and was once again his usual bubbly self. 

His newest interest was sports of any kind. 

He had a small ball that he would bounce all over the house. He would beg Felix to play kickball and catch with him. Felix always conceded. 

But he was behind on his studies now and Nathalie wasn’t planning on letting him out of her sight. Adrien would need a new playmate.

Of course, since there were only five individuals in the home and Felix and Nathalie were busy, and the bodyguard was doing his job, the only playmate available was Gabriel. 

Adrien bounded into the office holding out the ball eagerly. 

“Father! Play with me!” 

Gabriel didn’t look up. 

“Father?” Adrien dared to move closer, placing the ball on his lap. 

Gabriel lifted the ball and dropped it on the ground. 

He climbed onto his lap so he would be forced to look at him. “Father, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you answering?”

Gabriel sighed. “Nathalie!”

She came in and sped Adrien away, leaving the ball and Gabriel behind. 

The office was locked from that day on.  


* * *

“What?” Gabriel roared at Adrien. “How dare you assume that I would allow you to go on a date!”

“Father, you  _like_ Kagami.” Adrien protested.

Felix stood by the door, shielded from view by a large plant. He told Adrien not to ask, to just ditch fencing and go on the date, but he insisted that Gabriel would want to be a part in this milestone of his life.

“I’ve already promised you to Miss Rossi!”

Felix felt his eyes widened as Adrien took a step back.

“Lila? Father I  _ hate _ Lila; she’s nothing more than a liar! I’m not going to date her.”

Felix was nervous now; they had never back-talked Gabriel ever. There was no way Adrien would be allowed on that date. 

Gabriel reared back his arm and before Felix could recognize what was happening, the sharp sound of hand against face resounded through the room.

Adrien stumbled back, mute. He mouthed ‘father’ one final time before he stood and walked out without another word. 

Felix joined him and led him to the kitchen where he pressed a bag of peas to his cheek and assured him that it would  _never_ happen again.

* * *

Chat Noir landed beside him in Hawkmoth’s lair; Ladybug on his other side. This was their final battle, the end of the war. 

“Adrien, Felix, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” A too familiar voice echoed from the depths of the tunnel. “It’s a pleasure to see you. Allow me to explain.”

Adrien fumbled with his his staff, his eyes like saucers. 

Gabriel Agreste stepped into the light. A glass coffin rose from the floor. Emilie lay motionless inside.

“What?” Adrien whispered, horrified.

“You see, this is why I need the miraculous. To heal Emilie and rebuild the life I lost.”

“It was you? The whole time?”

“Adrien, you need the understand. I’ve been doing this for us. You, me, Felix and Emilie. I wanted to fix our family; make it whole again.”

Felix was just about to speak up, when a straightness came up one Adrien’s spine, and an almost blank look crossed his face. He recognized that posture. It was Adrien’s ‘perfect son persona.’ Felix knew it would be the last time anyone would see it.

“No. Mom’s disappearance didn’t destroy our family. The day you stopped caring about it was the day you broke our family beyond repair. Hawkmoth,” he leveled his staff at his chest, “prepare to meet justice.”

Felix scanned Gabriel’s face for any trace of sorrow. Nothing.

“Very well, I suppose I will take your miraculous with force as planned. Nooroo! Dark wings rise!”

All the sorrow missing from Gabriel’s countenance was clear on his kwami’s as he was whisked into a brooch.

Felix prepared for battle.

* * *

They won. The horror of Hawkmoth’s reign over Paris was over. Adrien and Felix were adopted by their bodyguard. 

There were still little startles. Like when Adrien woke up screaming his mothers name. Or when Felix made a sarcastic remark and braced himself for the blow. 

But they were happy now; their horror story behind them.


	14. Monster Movies

“It’s not a scary movie; is it? I hate scary movies.” Marinette looked around in concern. 

“Not exactly. I mean, we hope it will be scary, but so far our testing audiences have been unimpressed.”

“And you thought we would be a good audience because....” Felix sat stiffly on the couch. He wasn’t the greatest fan of monster movies of any kind. It wasn’t that he was scared, he just startled easily and many monster movies have some kind of jump scare that caused him to flinch into the nearest person’s side. And with no one else watching, that nearest person would be Marinette.

“We can trust you to tell the truth.” Nino and Alya beamed. “Right?”

“I suppose...”

“Of course.” Marinette grinned right back. “But don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you’re my friends.”

“Good. We don’t want any sugarcoating. If it sucks, tell us.” Alya handed them two clipboards. “Just fill out this survey while you watch and you’re free to go.”

“Seems easy enough.”

* * *

Felix flinched as a knife flew out from nowhere and hit Ivan (who was playing the detective’s assistant) square in the chest.

So maybe his definition of jump scares were more loose than others’. Maybe he had flinched and startled through every surprise in the movie. Maybe Marinette had barely batted an eye and it was really hurting his pride.

“They sprayed the ketchup just a bit too late for it to be realistic. Technically, there shouldn’t be blood at all, but it’s their horror movie.”

The door creaked open and a beast leapt out at the screen. Felix let out a yelp. 

Quick as a whip, Marinette snatched the remote from the table and paused the movie. 

“You okay?”

He cleared his throat. “Yes, I, I usually enjoy horror movies. I may just be out of practice.”

“Felix.” Her mouth pinched into a straight line. “Tell me.”

“I didn’t want to touch you and make you uncomfortable!” He shouted.

“What?”

“Whenever I watch horror movies, I always have someone I grab onto when I get startled. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Felix spoke slowly, evading her eyes.

“Felix, I’m fine with a little horror movie induced cuddling. I’d welcome it, even.”

“Really? I don’t want to-“

“Really, Felix. But if you still don’t want to, that’s fine. Is it okay if I start the movie up again?”

Felix nodded; most of his brain power was currently going into summoning the confidence to grab her arm if need be.

The effort wasn’t necessary, turns out.

When the next startling moment played across the screen, Felix clutched Marinette’s arm like a lifeline, actually bending down to press his head to her shoulder.

It... was nice. 

Marinette huffed a giggle and patted his back reassuringly. 

He was about to pull back and sit normally again, when he noticed a flash of white across the screen and Marinette shrieked and jumped into his lap, holding him tight. 

“Marinette?” His hands didn’t seem to know what to do.

“Didn’t... like that.” She looked up at him and seemed to be alright again as they continued the movie.

They went on like that, routinely grabbing one another to ensure that the movie stayed in the screen and not their nightmares.

She didn’t leave his lap.


	15. Murder Mystery

A murderer was at the table, and no one, not even the murderer themself knew who it was.

Felix glared at all of them, the moment they were distracted in conversation.

There was no way to tell who was guilty through body language. All he could do was ask questions, gather clues, and hope to figure it out before anyone else.

This was the most important moment of his life.

* * *

The dice rolled and Felix moved his character for the last time.

“I’d like to make an accusation.”

“Go ahead, Felix.” Alya handed him the envelope with the cards inside.

“I believe it was Green, in the Kitchen, with the Wrench.” He flipped the corresponding cards over, shocked when he was wrong.

“The study?” He checked his notes and glanced at everyone. “This cannot be correct.”

They all murmured condolences as Felix pondered.

“Wait,” Felix opened the envelope and pulled out an extra card. “The kitchen.” He flipped it to show the face.

“Alya...” Marinette groaned and glanced at her. 

“Uhh,” she chuckled awkwardly, “oops?”

Everyone groaned and threw their cards at Alya.

They would never truly finish a game of Clue without a mishap.


	16. Haunted House

“It’s haunted, I’m telling you!” Lila whined to the class. 

It was no use; now that the class knew of her dishonest habits, she held no sway over them. 

“Give it up, Lila.” Alix hissed. “Ghosts, really?”

Marinette huffed next to Felix, Adrien in the swat in front of her.

“Who does she think she’s kidding?” She whispered.

“It does seem a little far fetched, even for her.” Felix replied.

“Does that mean she’s telling the truth?” Adrien glanced back at them, worried as always.

“No!” Marinette was quick to reply.

“No.” Felix agreed. 

“I’m being honest! They’re not ghosts, they’re  _ demons _ !” She was almost in tears. “I saw them! One was red with black dots, the other was yellow with stripes, and their leader was a black, horned creature was terrifying green eyes.”

Marinette’s bag wiggled and they heard a quiet sound of dissent.

Her eyes widened and she glanced at him and Adrien.

“Mademoiselle, may I go use the restroom?” They stood and spoke in chorus.

* * *

“Plagg, what did you do?” Adrien scowled at his bag as the ‘black, horned demon’ in question floated lazily to eye level.

“A lot of things, once I leveled a mountian; you need to be more specific.”

Adrien groaned and Tikki flew from Marinette’s bag.

“We didn’t hurt anyone! We promise.” She floated close to Marinette’s face. “Marinette, we never did any really crimes, just scared her a little.”

“But why?” Felix was puzzled. “What made you decide to... haunt? Lila?”

“I think I would be able to explain that best, sir.” Pollen sheepishly hovered from his bag and moved a respectful distance away from Felix.

“ _ Pollen _ ?” Felix felt his eyes bug.

“I can explain fully, sir. I swear.”

* * *

“I’m not sure I’ve ever hated a person before, Pollen. Not like this.” Felix mused as he walked home.

“Really, sir?”

“Please, I told you, call me Felix.”

“Not a chance, sir.”

“But anyway, yes. I do believe I hate her. Her lies are so spread out and so... inaccurate! She can’t even take the time and care to remember any of them. It’s just a mild game to her.”

“It’s okay to hate her, sir. So many of my bees are vengeful or petty; your mildness is refreshing compared to that.”

He snorted. “I am anything but mild, Pollen.”

She fixed him with a stare. “This is the only person you have shown a true dislike of. I have been with you for two years.”

“Lila is easy to hate.”

She nodded. “I have seen a lot of dramatics with my bees, but she seems to have every goal and none at all simultaneously.”

“Agreed.” He hung up his bag as he entered his home and handed Pollen a piece of honey candy. “I am going to listen to some music, or a podcast and destress, hopefully. You have free range of the house, as usual. My mother is out on business.”

She bowed close to his head which, as usual, caused her to tap her head against his.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t wreak too much havoc.” He joked, heading to his room.

Once he was out of sight, she flew out of the room, then out of the house, intent on finding two other kwamis who knew what her chosen was going through.

She neglected to mention that she was just as petty as her bees when they are threatened.

* * *

“So, what do you want to do?” Tikki and Plagg were easy to locate and meet with.

“I’d like to freeze her in time forever.”

“YEA-“

“No!” Tikki flew between Plagg and Pollen as if physical separation would keep them from encouraging each other.

“Why not? It worked just fine when Plagg’s kitten got out of control.”

“You mean when you froze his daughter, while she was sleeping, for one hundred years and I had to send my bug on a quest to deliver a healing kiss?”

“She didn’t end up as another spoiled brat on the throne, did she?” Plagg had traveled above Tikki to sit next to Pollen. “That liar needs to be taught a lesson.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you, it’s just-“

“YEA-“

She interrupted him sharply. “It’s just that she’ll use it to gain more attention and the class will believe her. Or worse, she’ll blame Ma-“ she hiccuped, luminous blue bubbles spilling from her lips. 

“I agree.” Pollen realized. “We’ll wait for a better time, when no one will believe her.”

“Good.”

Her mouth then moved into a smirk that mirrored the one of the cat beside her. 

“When no one will care what happens to her.”

“No-“

“YEAH!”

* * *

When Lila was revealed, the three of them were all napping in Marinette’s bag. Felix, Adrien and Marinette all revealed their identities to each other which freed them from having their ‘kwami time’ in secret.

It was Alya who woke them up.

“I can’t believe you!” She was seething, tense, like she was hardly containing herself from attacking Lila. “You’ve been lying to us this whole time?”

“Not... the whole time?” Her voice was meek and her posture was the same.

“Really? Name one thing you’ve said that was true.”

“I- The...” 

“I thought so.”

Deep in the bag, Tikki pulled out a piece of paper covered in scribbles in the kwami language. They reminded each other about the plan and prepared for battle.

They were going to haunt Lila Rossi.

* * *

“It started with just small things,” Pollen explained, “a shirt that felt a little scratchy, a board cracking under her bed, little things that would make her on edge.”

“But then  _someone_ destroyed her bracelet just before she put it on.” Tikki glared at Plagg who just stuck his tounge out at her. “And she got suspicious.”

“So we stared doing bigger things, a plant that she knew wasn’t there before, moments when she wakes up in a cold sweat and can’t move.”

“Destroying more stuff.” Plagg added.

“So, you’ve been haunting Lila for the past... month? Because I expressed a dislike for her.”

Pollen nodded.

“And you two did it because...”

“She was mean to Marinette.”

“I was bored.”

They all looked at the black cat. 

“What? I was bored of hearing Adrien get all worked up and upset about it; I didn’t like it.” He mumbled.

Adrien beamed. “Well, if that’s all, I guess we better head back to class.”

“You two go ahead. I need to grab something from my locker.”

When they were gone, Felix held out his hands for Pollen to rest on. 

“I am sorry sir, if I knew it would bother you I never would have-“

Felix kissed the top of the bee’s head. “Thank you Pollen. It means a great deal that you would do this on my behalf.”

She buzzed gleefully. “Anything for my bee.” 

She accepted a piece of honey candy and flitted back into his bag.

Felix grinned a little, despite the circumstances and headed back to class.


	17. Nightmare

They were never clear; always abstract, but never not horrifying. 

He never woke up either, no matter how hard he tried. He never woke up until it was over. 

* * *

Green. All around. With beautiful sprays of pink and purple and orange dancing around it. A rectangle of orange-brown stood before him. 

His mind supplied him with the knowledge that he was in a park, and someone was waiting for him on the bench. 

He sat down, and beside him was a beautiful mess of blues, pinks, and black. Felix was awestruck and it took him a moment to recognize why.

The figure didn’t move, but the caramel voice met his ears nevertheless. 

“Miss me, Felix.”

“Miss you? Why would I miss you? I saw you yesterday and you are here now?”

The figure tilted it’s ‘head’ and as it spoke, the scene began to change. 

“It wasn’t a question.”

The green foliage was ripped away as thick, oily purple came crashing through.

Felix couldn’t move, couldn’t look away. He was forced to see the familiar shape drown in evil as he too allowed the oil to submerge him. 

_ I’m sorry I’ll never be able to protect you like you protect me. _

* * *

Pink rectangles on a white background. They were in the locker room. 

She was back, familiar pieces falling into place, but not quite.

“So how’d you do on that test? It’s one of those ‘life defining’ ones.” She grinned cheekily.

“I believe I did well. You?”

She didn’t answer, because and orange cloud of hate passed by them, followed by a horde of blind snakes whose hisses wormed into Felix’s skull.

**“How can you say that?”**

**“How could you?”**

**“I can’t believe you.”**

**“Lila doesn’t lie.”**

**“Lila doesn’t lie!”**

**“LILA DOESN’T LIE.”**

Each remark carved an orange gash into Marinette’s perfect complexion, again and again until the last snake had left and Marinette fell to her knees, bleeding vermillion and crying out as she turned to dust. Felix couldn’t move to help her up, couldn’t look away.

_I’m sorry I can’t stop her from hurting you._

* * *

The sky was midnight blue, balls of light dancing across it. 

He knew he was on the Eiffel Tower, talking to Marinette, but about what he couldn’t say; none of the dialogue stood out to him.

It was a truly romantic setting and Felix felt his body leaning in just as Marinette stood.

“Well, I’ve got to go. Thanks for talking to me Felix! You’re a great friend.”

His midnight beauty walked away, to join a figure of sunlight and yellows and golds. They embraced.

Felix couldn’t move to say goodbye, couldn’t look away.

_I’m sorry I can’t help but love you_.


	18. Supernatural

“So, you are magical beings who grant superpowers to humans in order to... fight evil?”

“Yep, sounds about right.” The tiny cat flew lazily around the room while snacking on some cheese. The large bee, however, flew close to him.

“It’s slightly more complicated than that, sir. The miraculous have only been given to holders in very dire situations. Like the misuse of the butterfly miraculous to manipulate people’s negative emotions.”

“And two teenage boys are the answer to that because?”

Adrien bounces onto the couch and grinned. “Because we are the only ones pure of heart enough to save Paris with the power of love!”

“Yeeep, that’s it.”

“No, it’s not. You were chosen by the guardian to protect Paris. We hardly knew we were coming.”

Felix was silent for a moment, considering the small mythical creatures in front of him.

“Adrien?”

“Hmm?”

“What was that show you wanted to watch with me? The one with the goat man?”

“You mean Buzzfeed Unsolved?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. Mind getting it up on the laptop? I’ll make popcorn.”

“No problem, but why, exactly?”

“Because suddenly, I am interested in learning about the supernatural.”

* * *

“So, genies are real.”

“Yes sir.”

“Unicorns are...”

“The ill-fated experiment of a Ladybug who was slightly...”

“Crazy.” Plagg supplied.

“Anything else that I should know about?”

“Nothing that immediately comes to mind.”

He sighs and hands her a piece of honey candy. “Thank you for your help.”

Pollen buzzed happily as Felix turned back to his screen.

Since attaining the miraculous, Felix had gained an interest in the supernatural, specifically, what was true and what was mythical. It was a hobby of his to take his mind of school and girls and... no just the two.

“Hey Felix check it out!” Adrien three his phone across the room at him and it landed perfectly in his lap. “Looks like you’re a cryptid now.”

Felix glanced at the screen, fully expecting to see a picture of his hero persona mid-fight.

Instead he was greeted with a picture of him, Felix Culpa-Agreste, looking dead-eyed into the camera of a prying photographer.

The title read,  Felix Agreste; Paris’ own cryptid?

Felix stared at the phone for a moment, before reading the article.

**Felix Agreste is one of Paris’ favorite bad boys, having accumulated many adoring fans since his debut in modeling with his brother Adrien.**

**Felix is known for being rather reclusive and having odd answers to interviewers. But no answers were quite as odd as the ones he gave our Celebrity Courier interviewer.**

**Q. So, Felix our readers have been dying to know. How do you keep up your looks?**

**A. I summon this form from the heavens every day when the sun rises. If there is a blemish, I erase it with a flick of my fingers.**

**Q. What do you do in your free time?**

**A. Nothing. This form is like a piece of clay I inhabit. If I am not needed by my father, I simply cease to exist.**

**Q. So, is there a girlfriend or boyfriend in the future for you?**

**A. No. Your weak human bodies disgust me.**

**Q. Do you like working with your brother? Or do you not enjoy sharing the spotlight?**

**A. Brother? Yes, I suppose that is what you would call it on this planet. Yes, I do enjoy gathering data with my brother.**

**Currently, the most popular theories are ghost, alien, or even a deity; Felix’s answers could support any one of them.**

**Are these just normal celebrity lies? Or are they hidden truths? Only time will tell.**

Felix groaned and threw the phone at Adrien. 

“I blame you.”

“Why? You’re the one who lost the bet. Think of it this way; now you finally have things in common with the cryptids you like so much.”

Felix groaned again.


	19. Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now featuring, coffeenette

“So, what do you require of me, bringer of liquid happiness and god of such happiness?”

_God_ ? “Excuse me?”

“He brings me my liquid joy and you resemble it so greatly.” Her eyes flutter shut and she inhales the scent of her newly acquired drink. “Which is odd because you defile it with sugars and cream.”

She blinked slowly, remembering why they were here. “What do you require of me?”

“I don’t require anything, Adrien just asked me to-“

“I need you to distract Lila for all of this week!” Adrien fell on his knees before her.

Her eyes opened quickly. “The witch?” She hissed. “You believe a single cup of liquid joy would possess me to so much as look at her?”

“I’ll give you as much as you want. Please! Kagami is costing our school that week and I don’t want her to be bothered.”

“I can get my own coffee, whether through my own means or by use of a few... favors owed to me. No, I want something more.”

“Anything.”

“The god will stay by my side that week and accompany me to the wedding of my mother’s cousin the next.”

“Done.”

“Wha- Adrien!”

But it was too late to protest; the deal had been struck and they had shaken hands.

“Now leave me. Class starts soon and I must begin the transformation.” She waved them away as she chugged down the cup of coffee. She still had a Red Bull and a thermos to go.

Felix pulled Adrien out of the hallway and glowered at him.

“What? You already said you’d do whatever you could to help! And you  _like_ Marinette, would spending time with her be so bad?”

“Yes, Adrien. It would be ‘so bad’ because I will make a fool of myself, like I seem to do every time I encounter her.”

He cocked his head. “You didn’t make a fool of yourself just now.”

Felix shook his head. “That is not  _Marinette_ . That is a beast whose cunning and craftiness rivals that of the devil. And you sold my soul to her!”

“Only for a week!”

“You guys talking about Mari?” Nino joined them on their walk down the halls.

“Yep.”

“Yes.”

“Anything you need help with? Nino, the Nette expert, is in the house.”

“Adrien made a deal with Marinette that she would distract Lila from Kagami while she visits the school. In return I need to stay by her side.”

“What’s the problem?”

“How do I find an excuse for why I refuse to leave her side?”

“And how do we know Marinette will do what she promised? She never remembers what happens before a transformation.” Adrien piped in.

“The idea that Marinette remembers nothing from before the transformation is actually a myth. She can remember hazy things, especially making deals. She’ll know what she’ll have to do and what she’s getting for it. Just not a lot of the details. So, Felix, no excuse necessary.”

“See, Felix?” Adrien beamed. “Everything is okay!”

Felix walked just ahead of them, not wanting to be even a second late to class. “Adrien, promise me something.”

“Okay...”

He glanced over his shoulder. “Next time you make a deal with the devil. Don’t so much as think of my name.”


	20. Purramid Scheme

“Sir, could we go visit Marinette today? I’d like one of her treats and I know that you need to see her for school.”

“Sure, Pollen. Just give me a moment.” Felix was suspicious, but it was probably nothing. He finished his chapter and shut his book with a dull thud. 

“Thank you sir. Here is your bag.” She struggled to lift the messenger bag and practically sagged with relief when he accepted it. 

“Pollen, please stop trying to carry my bag; it’s far too heavy and you are far too small.”

“But I did it for all my other holders.” She whined. “I want to do it for you too!”

“Your other holders had small change purses, not messenger bags with large books. Thank you for trying to help, but please don’t do it at the cost of your own health.”

“Okay sir.”

He opened the door and the two left to go to Marinette’s house.

* * *

“ADRIEN!” 

He tumbled bed with a start. “Akuma? What? Where? Claws-“

“No, dummy.” Plagg slammed his tiny arms over Adrien’s face before he could transform. “I was waking you up.”

“Why?” Adrien was groggy in the mornings and barely coherent. This would be difficult. 

“I want to go to Marinette’s place. Remember? You said I could yesterday.”

“Right.... okay. Buh bye.”

“See ya. You know where to find me if Hawky throws a temper tantrum or whatever.”

* * *

“Marinette! Do you know where the pom poms are?” Tikki flitted up to her face with a concerned expression.

“Yeah, second drawer from the bottom.”

Tikki floated to the appropriate drawer and grabbed a collection of bright pom poms. She arranged them in a circle and then threw a scoop of cotton balls into the mix.

She nodded, satisfied, and flew out of sight for a few more minutes before returning with scraps of the softest fabric Marinette had on hand.

She arranged those neatly on the pile and moved to sit on Marinette’s shoulder, seemingly waiting for something.

Soon after, like she summoned it, a knock came from the door downstairs and the balcony window.

Marinette glanced at Tikki. 

She was beaming.

* * *

“Hello, Marinette. I was coming over to work on that model for history. I hope this didn’t come as a surprise; I did text you.”

Pollen flew out of his bag and met Tikki and Plagg in a hug. 

“Though I also came because Pollen insisted.”

“Hey Felix, come on up.”

The two humans and three kwamis went up into Marinette’s room where, upon entry, the kwamis all lunged for a pile of cotton balls on Marinette’s desk. After a minute of making themselves comfortable, Pollen and Tikki cuddled in a little nest and Plagg sprawled on top of them in a makeshift kwami pyramid.

Marinette and Felix gave the scene twin smiles and turned to their model. 

Minutes after they finished, Felix glanced at the kwamis and noticed they were all asleep. 

Pollen was buzzing in harmony with Plagg’s contented purring, and Tikki was making a high pitched sound that was almost musical. 

Marinette beamed at Felix and he felt his heart leap. 

“I know that look; don’t you do it. I’ll wake them up.” He hissed at her, as she led them down the ladder. 

“Looks like we were both part of a...”

“No, heavens no.”

“Purr-amid scheme!”

Felix felt the laughter bubble up and fell to his knees, choking out a wheeze in between giggles.

“I... hate... you.”


	21. Hissterical

“So the duck said, ‘put it on my bill!’” Marinette grinned.

Felix snorted, turning his head in a vain attempt to disguise his amusement. 

Felix had a secret. 

He  loved puns.

He loved the clever wordplay and the delivery more than actual jokes. 

It was his guilty pleasure, his secret shame that only Adrien knew; but judging by the look of surprised pleasure on Marinette’s face, she knew it too.

He could only wait in terrible silence until she abused this knowledge.

* * *

“What do you call a pig that does karate?” 

“I dunno, what?”

“A pork chop!” 

The sound of Adrien whipping his head around could be heard over the class’ moans and groans of dissent. 

“Hey, Mari,” he eyed Felix, “what did the top hat say to the tie?”

“You tell me.”

“You hang around, I’ll go on ahead!”

“Ahahahaha!” Felix fell to his knees laughing and wheezing as the class stared at him in horror.

“Felix...” Alya whispered, “no...”

Marinette beamed at him and Adrien, typing on her phone without looking.

** Nette 🌺 : Bakery after school for an explanation? **

** Re 😺 : Sure. Id loaf to go!  🍞 **

** Fe 😾 : I hate you both; I’ll be there. **

* * *

“So, Felix Culpa likes puns?” Marinette perched on her chair.

“It’s more than just like. He loves them!”

“It’s true,” he shrugged, “wordplay makes me as happy as the cat who caught the canary.”

“I’ll say it makes you a cat.”

“What? What does that even mean?”

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other and smirked in unison. “Because you find them hissterical!”

And so began his torment.


	22. Film Noir

“Gadzooks, Ladybug! Looks like we’d better get out of this hairy situation!”

Felix snorted inside the sound booth, Pollen and Plagg snickering inside of his bag. 

“Let’s go kitty! The hero of Paris will get this done!”

“The hero of Paris  _ and _ her trusty sidekick!”

His eyes narrowed and he discreetly scribbled down a note. 

**Chat Noir is just a glorified punching bag/comedic relief sidekick. Inaccurate to real life.**

He sighed and glanced at Pollen who peeled from his bag. 

Adrien had the ironic pleasure of voicing Chat Noir in the Ladybug movie. Felix had the pleasure of watching as the director and writers butchered the entire film.

_ “If they’re going to make a movie about real people, they should stay true to their characters!” Felix lamented to Adrien after reading the script.  _

_ “I mean, you’re not even in the movie. I feel like you should be mad about that not-“ _

_ “Who cares if I’m not in the movie? It’s honestly better than being rewritten like some sort of OOC fan fiction character!” _

_ He smirked. “Did you just say OOC with your human mouth?” _

_ “Focus on the issue at hand, Adrien.” _

So now he was sitting in a sound booth, watching Adrien voice himself, and quietly plotting a movie review that would completely decimate its reputation. 

**At least the Artemis Fowl movie was a book; then you could at least make the excuse that the director was illiterate. Ladybug and Chat Noir are public, human, figures who are on the news twice daily. It’s one thing to misinterpret a character, it’s quite another to ignore the fact that there are drinking games for Ladybug interviews in which every time she refers to Chat Noir as her partner, one takes a shot. Its a easy way to get alcohol poisoning.**

“Ladybug.... you love me?”

Bridgette Faname, the voice of Ladybug winked and pressed a hand to her head in a swoon. “Yes, Chat Noir. I was just too afraid to tell you. Please, don’t let this be the last time I say it.”

Felix glanced at the script and saw that this was where Ladybug is captured by Hawkmoth and Chat Noir saves her and takes Hawkmoth’s miraculous, all without help. 

** The inability of the writers to stick to an archetype for any character is, frankly, repulsive. The beginning of the movie shows Ladybug as a strong independent woman who fends off Chat Noir’s zany advances with a laugh. The end of the movie shows her lacking in all capability and needing to be rescued by Char Noir, the very character the entire movie showed as inept. **

Felix was deep in a writing spree when Adrien cleared his throat. 

“...Felix? We can go now.” He was standing next to Bridgette, who was peering curiously at what he was writing.

“Oh? Yes, of course.” He packed away his notebook and stood. “Miss Faname, your acting is truly impressive, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She shook his hand. “It’s easy when I’m working with someone so talented.” She glanced at Adrien and Felix was certain that the mild swoon he saw was not faked.

Felix nodded and walked out with them both.

Once they had seen Bridgette off and were seated in the car, Adrien turned to Felix.

“So.... what’d you write?”

He handed him the notebook wordlessly.

“Felix! You’re just bashing the whole movie!”

“Yes, and dozens of others will do the same once they see it.”

“The Artemis Fowl part wasn’t necessary at all. You just put that there because you’re still upset.”

“He was surfing! It’s inexcusable!”


	23. Cat Walk

“And now, the Agreste brothers, showing off Gabriel’s new line: Miraculous!”

Adrien gave Felix a smile and strutted across the stage. Decked in all gold, he was wearing a Apidae inspired outfit. 

He spun when he reached the center of the stage and turned to wait for Felix.

Felix took a deep breath. He always hated this part; being reminded of his previous stage fright; being forced into the stage despite it. 

He too walked into the stage, his posture all false nonchalance. 

He was clothed in mostly leather, with green accents; a Chat Noir themed design.

He met Adrien who beamed at him and they continued their walk down the stage, displaying their clothes like glorified mannequins. 

The crowds ‘oooh’ed and ‘aaah’ed at the splendor and pizazz.

That is, all except for two blue haired girls in the front row. Marinette and Kagami. 

Marinette wore an unimpressed expression, likely noting where the stitching should have been changed or what color should have been slightly different. 

Felix didn’t think Kagami was actually perceiving the outfits; just Adrien’s gleeful expression as he posed and twirled. 

He caught Kagami’s eye and winked. Felix had to hold in a chuckle at the blush that took over her face. 

Felix then glanced at Marinette and posed in such a way that the worst parts of stitching were clearly visible. He gave her a meaningful look. 

Her eyes widened and Felix could tell she was holding back from jumping on stage and fixing the outfit right then and there. 

They stopped at a platform and posed a few more times before walking back down the stage and leaving. 

It was the best part of the cat walk.


	24. Pawjamas

“Felix! Look at the little pajamas Marinette gave me!” Pollen gave Felix a little twirl as her blue, kwami sized nightgown flares around her. 

“Very nice, Pollen. They’re beautiful.”

“She made some for you too! See?” She flew to a tiny package that was mailed from Marinette to him.

“I may have checked inside of it,” she whispered conspiratorially, “you’ll like it.”

“I trust your judgement.”

He tore open the box, and a not sat on top of two pairs of pajamas. 

Felix, 

Here’s some pajamas; I got a little bored sitting in quarantine and only remembered to send these to you now. I may have guessed on the measurements, but I think they’ll fit you pretty well. 

One is fancy because I’ve met you more than once, and the other one it comfy for if you’ve had a bad day. 

I hope you have only pawsitive reviews!

Love, Marinette

The first pair was indeed a fancy pair of blue silk-like pajamas. The fabric was soothing to the touch and Felix smiled when he noted his initials stitched onto the breast pocket.

The second pair was softer and definitely more childlike in terms of bed wear. It seemed to be black and white polka dotted. 

“But why did she include the paw pun?” He wondered aloud, turning over the note and reinspecting both sets of pajamas.

Pollen hummed. “Look closer at the spots.”

He squinted and pulled the soft clothes close to his.

Where he thought there were tiny polka dots, in reality they were tiny paw prints of varying animals.

He groaned, rolling his head back. 

“Cripes.”


	25. Lazy Caturday

Felix was satisfied. 

Little scissors were snug in his hand as he trimmed the roses growing all over his balcony. Just this last plant and he would be done. 

It was a beautiful day, not a speck of white in the beautiful, sprawling blue of the afternoon sky.

After he finished, he whisked inside to put away his scissors and pick up Pollen from where she was dozing in a warm patch of sunlight. If he wasn’t fully aware of what she was, he might have mistaken her for an oddly colored kitten. Her quiet buzzing could certainly be mistaken for a purr.

He lifted her as gently as he could and gathered her into his palm. She made a muffled sound of irritation, but otherwise was still.

He perched her curled for onto his shoulder and went back onto his balcony, earbuds and phone in hand. 

He sat on his chair and opened his coloring book to the page he was working on, popping his earbuds in and turning on his podcast.

The soothing sound of the zany mistakes of the past carried him away and he began to choose a pencil.

All in all, he listened to twelve episodes of his podcast, finished two pages in his coloring book, and didn’t leave his chair once. 

It was a usual Saturday afternoon and it couldn’t have been better.


	26. Purrposeful

Felix tripped, a simple shoelace mishap that sent him tumbling to the floor or whatever was in his way.

In this case it was Chloe Bourgeois. 

Of course, his stumble was  _ completely _ accidental. It was just by chance that he bumped Chloe to the floor on his way down.

And it was entirely a coincidence that she was in the middle of berating Marinette when he tripped. 

He had never tripped before in his life; how interesting that he start now.

“Get off me, you worthless nerd!” Chloe shrieked as she hit him with Sabrina’s bag.

“Terribly sorry, Miss Bourgeois. My mistake.” He rose to his feet and offered a hand, which she used but then quickly snatched hers away.

“We better get away from Dupain-Cheng, Sabrina. Looks like her clumsiness is contagious!”

They cackled and walked away, leaving Felix alone with Marinette, who was wearing a smile that rivaled the sun. 

“Hello Marinette. I apologize for interrupting you conversation. Forgive me, it was entirely accidental and very rude.”

She snorted. “Sure Felix I forgive you.”

They shared a hidden understanding that Felix couldn’t entirely recognize and they went their separate ways.

* * *

“Like I was saying, me and Jagged Stone go way back. He even-“

Felix doubled over in a hacking cough, loud, annoying and distracting.

“My apologies. I seem to be developing some sort of cold.”

Felix had never come to school sick. In his life. He had memorized possible symptoms or caused for common ailments and would keep himself from going to school when he suspected he had come down with something.

There was a first time for everything, he supposed.

“Marinette, would you mind taking me to the nurses office?”

“Sure.”

They walked in silence until Felix knew they were out of earshot.

“So, she’s full of  _ something _ , isn’t she?”

“Full of crap.” Marinette gave a grim smile.

“So you’ve noticed too?”

“It’s a bit hard not to when she’s talking about being best friends with Ladybug and I’m-“ she slapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes darted to Felix frantically.

“You’re...”

“I’m doubtful that Ladybug would do something so unprofessional?”

“As am I, really. It’s astounding that they haven’t asked for proof.”

“Yeah.”

They exchanged opinions on what to do about the liar situation and soon they came to a stop.

“Well,” Marinette faced him, “go on in and get your medicine.”

“Medicine?”

“You know, for your _ head cold _ ?”

“Yes, well, it seems that all I needed was a quick walk. I’m fine now. Care to walk me back?”

She shook her head, laughing. “Sure.”

* * *

“Hey Felix?”

“Yes? He looked up from his book.

“Are you Chat Noir?”

“No, why would you think....”

“Well, you always seem to have the worst luck; coughing all the time but never sick; tripling all over people.”

“Allow me to debunk any theory you might have. I am not Chat Noir, however,” he looked side to side conspiratorially and leaned forwards, “all of these mishaps are... how do I say... purrposeful.”

She gaped at him, surprised, for the rest of their free period.


	27. Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time, a boy sat alone in class because he was afraid. 

He was different; smarter; he saw things differently than his peers and he knew his insights made them uncomfortable. So he sat across the room. 

Recesses were spent in the library, making friends with invisible people hidden in the pages. Birthday party invitations were handed out, RSVPs never received. 

He was young and alone, but he was okay. He had his mom, he had his books.

* * *

Once upon a time, a boy had to move away from the only home he’d ever known and make a new one in Paris.

There were no friends to miss or to be missed by. No favorite restaurants, nothing to miss from his hometown except the library and he already had copies of his favorite books in his suitcase.

The only thing he had to miss was his childhood home, filled with memories that he was so certain would disappear as soon as he left the building for the last time.

He sat in the car and watched as everything he recognized disappeared before his very eyes.

* * *

Once upon a time, a girl tripped. 

She stumbled forwards for an impossible distance and landed on the boy. 

She didn’t seem surprised, unlike the boy who gaped at her as she stood up, brushed herself off and offered a hand.

“Sorry about that. I’m Marinette, what’s your name?”

“Felix.”

She tilted her head for a moment, then smiled. “I like that name. Do you want to be my friend? What teacher do you have?” The little girl peeked at Felix’s schedule and poured over it for a solid minute.

“You have the same teacher as me! Yay!” Marinette hugged him tight and began dragging him to a classroom. “We’re gonna be best friends.”

Months down the line,  ~~ the girl ~~ Marinette was true to her promise Felix. She had become the best friend he had always seen his classmates with. 

During recess, they played tag, hide and seek, and played on the swings. When he wanted to stay at the library instead, she sat with him, kicking her feet and humming a little song as she stared at her picture book. He was always invited to her birthday and she made sure he never felt alone when he didn’t know anyone else.

Felix was afraid, though. He was afraid to speak. He was afraid that she would realize how weird he was the moment he opened his mouth. 

So he took preemptive action. 

“I can’t have friends.” He said, staring at her as they were leaving the ice cream shop. It was right next door to the bakery, so they were allowed to go alone.

“That’s silly. You have me, don’t you? So that proves that you  _ can _ have friends.” She licked her ice cream.

“No, but what I’m saying is, any friends I have don’t like to stay.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m different. I talk oddly and people don’t like that.”

“I like how you talk.”

“You won’t forever.”

“Yeah huh!” She whined.

“No, Marinette, what I’m saying is-“

“Felix,” she took him by the shoulders, the ice cream cone in her left hand dripping on his shoulder, “you’re really smart. That means that you’re gonna say stuff I don’t know. That’s okay! My mommy says I’m like that too. She says I have a very high ‘motional ‘ntelligence. You’re just gonna have to explain it to me.”

“But...” he looked down, “what if you don’t like it?”

“You’re my best friend.” Marinette removed her hands from his shoulders and took a bite from her cone. “I have to like it.”

* * *

Once upon a time there was a boy named Felix and his best friend Marinette...


	28. Ink Stains

Felix loved his pens. Pencils were worthless compared to his fantastic fountain pens, and beautiful ball point pens. 

Whenever it was a note taking day in class, he had to hold in cheers. Every occasion where he could use his pens was a good one in his opinion.

He systematically set out his biology pens.His notes were organized and color coded. Blue for definitions, green for descriptions, red for important vocabulary and black for diagrams.

“I’m sorry, students. But we’re a little behind on notes so it looks like our whole class period will be note taking.”

The class groaned and Felix was vibrating in his seat. 

* * *

“Felix, I need your notes.” Allegra punched him in the shoulder in greeting.

“Hello to you too.”

“Yeah, yeah, I need your notes.” She grabbed at his notebook, but he moved it away just in time.

“Did you miss class again?”

“I had a recital.” She commented noncommittally.

“Fine.” He passed her the notebook.

“Yesssss.”

She opened it and began transferring the notes from his book to hers, snapping pictures of the diagrams for later.

Claude and Mercury joined them. Felix waved without looking up from his novel.

“Oh crap, we have notes again?” 

“Yes, how did you know?” 

Mercury shrugged and Claude rubbed his neck.

“Err, no reason.”

“Felix, I’m gonna need your notes.” Bridgette skipper forwards. “Also, Marinette wants to know if she should go with a lavender or lilac for the scarf. She said you’d know what it means.”

“Lavender. Definitely. And Allegra already has my notes.”

Bridgette bumped her shoulder and began snapping pictures of the notes. “So, what are today’s notes about?”

“How did you know...”

“Ink stains on your hands. Pretty easy to guess.”

He huffed and stared at the offending marks. “They never wash off no matter how hard I try.”

“Hm.” Mercury had joined the girls in copying down the notes from yesterday. 

“How did all of you miss class yesterday? I saw you at school.”

“Dentist.”

“I told you, recital.”

“Ditched.”

“Alright, I don’t believe that for a second but who am I to control you?”

“Darn straight!”

* * *

For the past three weeks, Felix’s friends had been copying his notes without every doing their own. 

That ended today.

They all surrounded him when he was about to leave for lunch with Marinette, effectively cornering him.

“Felix,” Allegra started.

“No. You cannot have my notes. I am going out to see Marinette, you can have them tomorrow.”

“Psych!” Claude shouted. “We don’t need your notes!”

“Happy late birthday!” Bridgette squealed as she and Mercury handed him two packages. “We’ll talk about your crush on my cousin later!”

As he worked on opening the first present, Allegra explained their absences. 

“We were trying to earn enough money to get you some stuff ‘cause we missed your birthday when you got sick.”

The first gift held a beautiful pair of pens. Both of them had his name engraved on the side. 

He stared, eyes wide as saucers at the gorgeous pens. 

“I... don’t know what to say...”

“Don’t, just open the next gift.”

The next gift held a small bottle. The label read:  ** Harriet’s sanitizer; for the toughest of ink stains. **

“Surprise! You can finally wash them off now!” Bridgette made jazz hands.

Felix was positively beaming as he grabbed his friends in an enormous bear hug. 

“Yeah, yeah, you love us. Now go on your date with Marinette.” 

“It’s not-“ he snapped his mouth shut and nodded, running off to the nearest train station.

It was the happiest he had been since he had notes in three consecutive classes.


	29. Book Shelves

** Nette 🌺 : check this out **

** Nette 🌺 : I thought you would like this **

Attached was a picture of a long bookshelf organized by color. It looked like a beautiful vertical rainbow.

He hated it.

** Fe 😾 : It’s so impractical, just organize it by series like every other practical human being. **

** Fe 😾 : Yes, it is visually appealing, however. **

He huffed and looked at his own bookshelf. Each shelf corresponded with his opinions on the books. His favorites was on the shelf that gave him easiest access and the bottom shelf held books he enjoyed but didn’t  _ love _ .

** Nette 🌺 : I get that **

** Nette 🌺 : anyway, this was my way of asking you if you’d like to come to the flea market w/ me? **

** Nette 🌺 : there’s supposed to be a lot of good classics & whatnot **

Felix noticed a couple of empty areas in his bookshelf.

** Fe 😾 : Sure, I’d enjoy that. **

** Fe 😾 : What time would this be? **

** Nette 🌺 : meet me @ my place at 12ish I guess **

** Fe 😾 : I’ll see you then. **

* * *

One area in the flea market had towering shelves that made Felix ready to cry.

“I’m gonna go see if I can find any easy cook books for Nino; he wants to make something for Alya’s birthday.” She kissed his cheek and disappeared into the shelves.

Felix watched her leave with a fond smile and began his adventure into the shelves.

There were hordes of mystery novels and he lifted  ** The Murder on the Links  ** and ** The ABC Murders ** both by Agatha Christie.

“Hey Felix? Could you come over here? I need your opinion on something.”

“Where are you?” He tucked the two books under his arm and began walking.

“Just the next shelf over.”

“To the left or right?”

“Right.”

“I’m here, what do you- mmf!”

Before he could finish his sentence, Marinette popped out of seemingly nowhere and pressed her lips to his.

“Should I get the one on homemade candy or baked goods?” She murmured as she pulled away. 

“Candy. Nino will have more fun with that.”

“Mmkay.” She put one of the two books she was holding back on the shelf. 

Then she grabbed the books he was holding and put them a different shelf with her other book.

With a sweet smirk, she wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet her again.

She kissed him slowly, pushing him just slightly against the shelf.

They parted, but were still close enough that Felix could feel her breath on his lips. 

“Something tells me that you had ulterior motives for inviting me to the flea market.” He whispered, pulling her a little closer.

“I don’t know what you mean.” She leaned into him and began kissing him again.

* * *

Felix got a fair amount of books to fill his shelves. He also got extremely flustered when someone ran into him and Marinette in the middle of lip locking.


	30. Library

Felix spent so much time in the library, the librarians all knew him by name and he knew each of them.

“Felix! How goes that project?” A woman with long curly hair nodded at him from the desk.

“I finished it yesterday. This is recreational. How is the wedding planning going, Ellen? I found a few magazines that might help.” He placed the three magazines on the desk. 

“All about spring weddings. Thanks Felix, this will really help.”

“Any time. Is there an update on the...”

“No, not yet.” 

He nodded. “Okay, keep me updated.”

“Sure thing.”

* * *

“Sir, what are you looking at?” Pollen hovered in front of him, staring at the book on botany he was reading. 

“A book...”

“What are all of those symbols? Where are the pictures?”

Felix froze, turning to stare at Pollen. 

“Pollen... do you not know how to read?”

She looked down at her arms. “No, I don’t, sir. My buys were privileged to be literate, but I as a servant was not worthy of learning.”

Felix stood abruptly and walked to the children’s section. 

He grabbed a few random books and headed to the front desk to check them out.

“What’s up, Felix? Feeling nostalgic?”

“No, I have a little... cousin, who I am going to teach to read.”

“Well, that’s very admirable of you.”

He nodded and accepted the books.

Pollen flew up to him as he left. 

“Sir, you don’t need to-“

“Yes, I do, Pollen.” He interrupted. “You deserve to read. You deserve freedom of information and it was wrong for any of your past chosen to keep that from you.”

Pollen buzzed a pleased trill.

“I suppose... you insist.” She flitted to the first open book.

“This is an ‘A.’ It makes an ‘ah’ sound like in ‘apple.’”


	31. The End

“And like I was saying, my dad is single handedly building us a house in the Caribbean.”

The class rolled their eyes. They had come to a point where Lila’s constant bragging annoyed them, they still believe her, but no longer care.

Felix met Marinette’s eyes and nodded. She pulled out her phone and began to type.

Felix stood up. “No.”

“Wh- what?”

“No, your father is not in the Caribbean.”

The class turned to look at him.

“Yes, he is. Come on guys, are you going to let him bully me like this?”

“Felix, she is right, you can’t just accuse her without any—“

Felix’s phone buzzed with a long text from Marinette.

“January fifth, her father is in Britain, working with the queen. Lila claims he will be there for three months. January twenty-first, he is in the Amazon, searching for endangered animals.” He read from his phone, keenly aware of everyone staring at him. “February twelfth, he and her mother are vacationing in America. Need I go on?”

The class turned narrow gazed at Lila, who was floundering for an excuse.

“I- well, I can explain.”

“Save it.” Alix hissed.

“No, really, you don’t understand.”

“No, Lila, you don’t understand.” Felix interrupted. “You’re finished, kaput, game over. End of story.”

“What are you gonna do?” She was terrified now.

“Nothing. You are going to stay in this class and be a normal human being, with the full knowledge that next time you say something outlandish, every student in this class will be armed with the resources to fact check it.”

“But...”

“What are you even going to say? No buts! The end.”

She sulked and walked to her seat in the back of the class. Nathaniel leaned as far away as he possibly could.

The class settled down and as Miss Bustier walked in, Felix shot a text to Marinette.

** Fe 😾 : How does it feel to witness the end of an era? **

** Nette 🌺 : amazing **


End file.
